yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yokai world: Mckrackens revenge
Yokai Lake This is the first area you go in when you go into the yokai world Places of interest Yokai elevator The yokai elevator is a pad with a mysterious tribe symbol on it, and Insomni on it Dialouge: Arriving at yokai world: Arrived at yokai world! Going to yokai world: Next stop, yokai world! Going to mt wildwood: Next stop, human world! Arrived and mt wildwood: Arrived at human world! Yokai world entrance Its a thin horizantal path with a chineese style gate at the top, it has a eyepo Dialouge: Mama aura: This like is so comforting, i go here after getting in a fight with my children Papa bolt: Ugh, how does my life like this place? She always brings me here Ol' fortune: Your quite fortunate you found this place Cuttincheze: Hehe, its so fun to ruin others times here! Miradox (Before getting to the throne room): Zzzzz... Just.. Five.. More.. Minutes... Zzzzzz Miradox (After getting to the throne room): Would you like to teleport to the throne room? Yes: *You teleport to the throne room*. No: Oh, i see Yokai Lake Yokai lake is a lake with lilypads Dialouge: Walkappa: This place has the best water ive ever tasted! Yokai: Cutta-nah-nah Touphant Burstant (Rare) Wiglin Entry hall: First gate Places of intrest Battle room Dialouge: Castellius the 1st: Ha! Would you like to fight us? Yes: *You fight castellius the 3rd on the right, Castellius the 2nd on the left and castellius the 1st in the middle* Losing: Should of been less reckless! Winning: Nice job, take this *You get a silver doll*. No: Come back when you can fight me!. After winning: Would you like to fight again? Yes: *You fight the same setup*. No: Guess i was too much of a challenge Mistank: C'mon pride shrimp! You and your pride are going down! Pride shrimp: Mistank! Stop being so airheaded and accept your early defeat! You really are making a mistank! Yokai: Dullkey Nistol Sada Babeaeye (Rare) Eyebod (Very rare) Pathway The pathway is a long pathway, with a few rooms on each side, some with holes with lead to hungry pass Dialouge: Rollen: This is the commuter path for the yokai world, or something Banananose: Ah thats so cool dude, i dont care! Bababalong: Ever since those white yokai showed up they ruined this place, they attack us all the time, and those white pollens smell TERRIBLE, it smells like rotten apples mixed with a rotting mushroom. *Blah blah blah*. Sir head: Finnally they noticed their mistake and learnt im NOT a white yokai! Negatibuzz: Ugh, this place is so annoying, and those white yokai! I hate it, I HATE IT! Wantson: Mmmmmm, so tasty, i wanna jump down, but that will hurt really badly.. Hungramps: *Chew chew* So tasty, go down under this path to find the land of food, my favorite place in both worlds! Besides a sushi shop Gate The gate looks like the gate at the start of the yokai world, but less wide Gargaros can be found there asking a question "Whats your name?" *Players name* Lord enma If picked lord enma: No you arent, liars are bad! Stuff your stomache with the anti-lie cake and come back *He smashes the ground and you fall into hungry pass* If picked *Players name*: That is right *The screen fades and he disappears* Hungry pass Cake mountain It has the same layout as hungry pass from yokai watch one, the only difference is there is two outer rings, each with a fork connecting, one in the middle of two cream swirls and one on the opposite side of the part where you get into the first ring Dialouge: Hungorge: Need... More... Cake... Smogling: I was actually born from this candle, so ive been protecting it Buhu: Even pretending its my birthday still makes me sad Yokai: Found in yokai hiding spots: Yoodooit Grubsnitch Happiere Predicabull Bellyflop (Rare) Found in wild: Blackagoo (Rare) Swelog (Rare) Singcada Whapir Veggie forest Yokai: Found in yokai hiding spots: Almi Blazion Breader Found in wild: Mimikin Heheheel Quaken Blazion Dialouge: Hungramps: So hungry... i guess this is ok to eat.. but not that tasty Spenp: Whos the farmer that made this? I wanna buy all his products! Slicenrice: I actually made this, ive been wanting to sell it but everybody is already eating it. Rice feilds Dialouge: Slicenrice: I was actually born from this place, a mistaken armsman thought i was his head Now he cant get off. Flamurice: Ive been waiting to fight a person, he hasnt come in hours Flamurice (After defeating mckracken normal form): (Quest): I havent found this guy yet, can you help me find him? (Objective: Recruit a hungorge) (Reward: Guard gem) Hungramps: I never new there was such a place in the yokai world, i never am leaving Entry hall: Second gate Places of intrest Pathway Dialouge: Mynimo: Hey, why are the white yokai treating me bad? I thought im special! Daiz: ... Oh.. hi.. Helmsman: I hope my body isnt infected by the white pollen.. Tengloom: *Sigh* I just want to read my book.. Dubbles: This is my favorite path, even though it has white yokai Yokai: In the wild: (Can also be found with white forms) Timidevil Pandanoko (Rare) Flumpy Spenp Mircle Gate: Oragulos can be found and asks a question What grade are you in? 6th 12th 6th: Thats correct! *The screen fades black and he disappears* 12th: Liar! Liars get punished, to the mountain of liars! *He smashes his bat and you teleport to liar mountain* Liar mountain Liar mountain is the same as yokai watch 1 Yokai: Yokai found in the wild: Same as the first game In hiding spots: Contrairioni Hel Moskevil Scrachy (Rare) Count zapaway Wydeawake Liar road Liar road is a straight path with a few branches Dialouge: Contraioni: Ugh! I was put here for lying, but i didnt! Sandi: I decided to pay a stop here.. seems like some people that would be fun to play with Almi: I came here to mine gold to save money.. Yokai: In the wild: Tantroni Noooooyooooo Hurhurch Slush In hiding spots: Grumples Hissfit Petra (Rare) Rageon Lire Spire Lire spire is a tower, it contains 8 ladders in total and has 11 parts on the main tower Dialouge: Grumples: Its so.. high... Dismarelda: So depressing, so tall.. Mutlimutt: Ugh! My twin wanted to go here but i didnt! Yokai: Found in hding spots Suspicioni Sir head Steppa Found in wild: Buchinyan Yoink Entry hall - Third gate Pathway Yokai: (White forms too) Copperled Timidevel Compunzer Armlead Helmer Sir berus Dialouge: Everfore: This will stay eternally like this, Bwahahahah Pinkipoo: My love will destroy this world! Reuknight: The white yokai are everywhere! Gate Orcanos is there, he asks a question Who is your crush I dont have one Katie I dont have one: *False answer* Katie: *Correct answer* Liar mountain Yokai: Wild: Same as yokai watch 1 In hiding places: Timidevel No'brusem teeth (Rare) Slitheref Tantroni Bruff (Rare) Baddude Bulrough Hel Agon (Rare) Greesel (Rare) Noooooyooooo Vandal tunnel Vandal tunnel is a tunnel shaped area, a straight pathway Yokai: In the wild: Bulrough Baddude Timidevel Slitheref Non Nul (Rare) Blandon Hidabat Bookdead Nird Lords gate Yokai: Komiger Komane Compunzer Lamedian Pinkipoo Pookevil Mckracken (Normal)